The Unknown Star
by EmeraldCrazy100
Summary: Kisa's sister is coming home after 3 years. After some painful memories are worked through, the Sohma family may never be the same again. With some laughs along the way, Kaya may be accepted once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I am back with yet another story about my favorite manga series, Fruits Basket! In this story, I will be living with the Sohmas once again, but this time as a young girl in high school named Kaya.**

**The Letter**

_Dear Kisa,_

_I am so sorry, but I won't be able to come home just yet. My boss is deciding to torture me again by making me work Thanksgiving break. I wanted to break his neck so badly! Then, I remembered your always smiling face and was able to keep my anger under wraps...barely._

_School is great (Notice the sarcasm on 'great'). My history teacher, math teacher, and science teacher all decided they hate me on the last day before break and gave me a list a mile long that states all my homework assignments. You are so lucky you aren't a junior!_

_You lucky you actually get to spend time with your boyfriend. By the way, how are you guys? I haven't heard any updates on the relationship in awhile. I'm sorry! I am just the over protective older sister that is willing to make any boy that made you cry, regret the day they were born. Now that I think about it, it is a wonder that after spending so much time around me that you are so quiet and non-violent. The exact opposite of me of course._

_I love you and miss you so much! I will be sure to come during Christmas break! I promise. For sure this time._

_Love,_

_Kaya_

I feel my heart breaking as I seal the letter. I feel so bad. Kisa had been so excited about seeing me over the break and now she would have to wait another month. I haven't seen her in over 3 months because of my school work, job or the head of the family being home.

Akito and I haven't ever gotten along. At first, we simply argued over who sat where at the table. Then, she started torturing Yuki. That was it for me. Being able to do nothing about the fact that my best friend was being beaten, I simply vowed to never speak to her again. This changed eventually. After she beat Kisa so badly, I went to confront her myself. At first things were cool, until I lost it. My rage flew out of me so fast I didn't have time to stop myself. It ended with me having a knife in my back, and Kisa, Akito and myself in the hospital.

Because of this event, after I was better, I moved out of the main house. I left everyone and everything behind and didn't tell anyone where I was going, except Kisa. I told her I was going to leave to find a better life for the both of us and that I would come and get her when I got settled down. By the time I can back, Akito was mentally better, so they say, and married to Shigure. I personally wasn't about to forgive Akito for her past wrongs, but I saw that Kisa was in good hands, so I left before I even said hello.

After this, I have lived on my own in a city about 80 miles away from the Sohma family's main house. That is enough distance for me to be separated from the main family but close enough for me to visit every once in awhile.

The sun is painting the sky bright orange with its sunset as I come back from my mail box. I enter my small apartment and eat my dinner in a lonely silence. Afterward, I take a quick shower and head to bed. I soon succumb to the dreams that either haunt me or lift my spirits. Tonight, I wasn't so lucky in my dreams.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I almost drop my phone. I cannot believe what Hatori just told me.

_Kisa? In the hospital?_

"W-W-Why? W-What happened?" I manage to stutter into my cold cellphone. I hear him sigh.

"She was badly beaten so she has multiple cuts and bruises on her legs and arms."

Realization dawns on me. _Akito_. I feel the fury boil inside of me. _That woman!_ Yes, I am the only one of the Zodiac that knows that Akito is truly a woman. Unfortunately, Hatori let it slip and I have now had to swear to absolute silence on the matter. Now, that woman, that 'god' has crossed the line. Before I know it, I am yelling into the phone.

"Why? Why did she do it?"

Hatori calmly answers, "In case you didn't know, Kisa and Hiro have been getting steadily closer and closer. Hiro, being naive to Akito's senseless ways, went and confessed his love for Kisa to Akito. Akito appeared to take it calmly, but then I was phoned today only to be told that Kisa had been discovered unconscious and covered in blood in Akito's room."

_That does it for me. I may have let that woman beat me into submission in the past, but no one dares touch my sister without getting a visit to hell and back._

"Thanks, Hatori. I will see you soon I'm sure."

"Kaya, what is that supposed to mean-"

I cut him off by slamming my phone shut. I start to walk home. This soon turns into sprinting.

_I can't believe she would __**dare **__do that to __**my**__ sister._

I charge through the front door, knocking the butler out of the way and up to Akito's bedroom door. I poise my hand to knock, when a young servant girl come up to me.

"I don't know if that would be wise, Mistress Kaya. Akito isn't feeling well today," she lowers her voice, "plus, you sister has already been badly beaten today. Akito might not be in the best state of mind right now for talking."I scoff.

"Talk? You seriously think that after what Akito has done that I am just going to stand here! No way!"

I push her out of the way and charge into the room. I am immediately taken over by the feeling of death and fear. I look around. The bed is empty and the windows are closed. The air is still and cold, like a tomb. I start to move in when I hear a noise. I turn quickly and face the figure leaned against the wall behind me. She laughs. "Oh, so you finally came to see me. I am assuming that this can only be about Kisa, can it?"

_That does it!_

My rage flies out of me before I can get a hold of myself. I attack her. I was literally beating the living crap out of her, when I come to my senses. Unfortunately, I stop just long enough for Akito to get a hold of herself. Moving fast, she darts out from under me. She crawls to the table and grabs a knife. Next thing I know, she is flying at me with the knife. My vision is then clouded with blood and I loose all senses. I collapse to the floor in a heap, the pain building unbearably. I feel my blood soaking through my clothes and staining the floor, when the door flies open. The pain then stops building and I sink into blackness.

* * *

I wake up in cold swear, shivering even though it's warm. I sit up. It takes me a few minutes to calm down and reason with myself.

_It was a dream. Only a dream..._

I fall back onto my pillows, trying to breathe properly.

_Wow, I haven't had that flashback in a long time. I really hate dreaming about that dreaded night. It always gives me the creeps._

I look at the clock. 4:00 a.m.

_Jeez, I couldn't even make it through the night. They say that Akito has changed, but I still have my doubts. She nearly killed me, Kisa, Rin and Kureno. How can anyone forgive her?_

I close my eyes slowly, trying to convince my body to sleep. I begin to drift off, but then I remember my sister. I sit up once again.

_I can't do this! I have to see Kisa, now! I can't be away from her any longer! I don't even know my own sister anymore! I must return, even if it involves seeing Akito again. I handled her once, I can do it again._

I throw the covers off myself and move to my desk. I get out my writing supplies and begin to write a new, happier letter to my beloved sister.

Dear Kisa...

**Hm...Kaya coming home? Well, this should be interesting. Please review!**


End file.
